Yu Yu Hakusho Soccor Tournament
by Youkai Shuichi
Summary: It has a Few words not for smaal children please do use caution. sorry! and a few words in japanese. email me to find out wut they mean. Its about Yusuke and the team defeating a evil demon by ways of soccer. n.n have fun I guess!


                        The Yu Yu Hakusho Soccer tournament.

        The day was starting to grow cold when Urameshi got the call. A call that would change his style of defeating a demon completely. Koenma a usual caller had told Urameshi of a very famous Youko who was in the Ningenkai at this precise moment. His name was Kurasaki the Dessert Fox. Though he sounded of a distance relative of Kurama's, he shook his head and decided to call the Kitsune.

            "Hello."

            "Kurama-Sama… so good to see you. You seem in tune with the Makai might you be able to tell me who the hell Kurasaki is?" 

            "Kurasaki-kun is a dessert fox Youko from the Makai he is good with his feet and very agile." Kurama said though getting a little more silent as the conversation went on.

            Yusuke hung up the phone a frowned. Oh great another show off I bet... Picking up the communication Mirror he quickly called Koenma. " Listen Kid I want to know about him. Give me info.."

Koenma was quick to answer only able to give the spirit detective the preside location. Calling his friends. He and Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei where on there way to central Ireland. 

                                                            *** In Ireland***

            Yusuke walked up to the residence of Kurasaki. It was large filled with thousands of acres of pretty green land. A Huge white orb glowed in the backyard and the house looked misplaced. A darkened black almost gothic Cathedral standing amongst the beautiful surroundings, not that the big white orb in the back made much of a difference. Being the brave and cocky one as always Yusuke pounded on the door several times in order to get a response. And with that he did. A small teenage female, Black hair silver lifeless eyes very pretty opened the door. She had a very mono toned voice and emotionless face and spoke slowly as if being told mentally what to say.

            " Hello and welcome to Chest shire Ireland to my Master's humble quarters if you are here for the tournament please sign up…" She swiftly pointed to a desk where another female sat, however she had rose red hair sort of like kurama's sky blue eyes and the same lifeless emotion. She happily or what seemed to be happily took there signing up info as they entered as the Detective squad. Making there way into a room they met a familiar face, Jin who was more than happy to announce he was to be on there team, looking over to the right they where greeted by a sly smile form the lips of Touya. Yusuke sighed and sat down looking to Kuwa. And Hiei. "Now I don't know what-"   

            " Oh OH I do Yusuke I do!" Jin shrieked happily barely able to be seated. Yusuke turned to him an annoyed look leaving his face and being replaced by a smile. " What is it Jin- Sama?" 

            " Oh yes Urameshi we are playing soccer that we are!"  Yusuke face fell and Hiei fell of his chair. "What?? You must be kidding me?? Soccer??" Jin nodded and smiled.

            " Oh yes but its slightly different it is! We can use our powers to not harm the other, oh no, but to hit the ball into the goal, suggest you put the best of our team as a Goalie who is good at defense and the best kicker as the center forward." Jen said all the time a smile on his face his eyes lightened in excitement.

            Yusuke scratched the back of his head and looked to Kuwabara. "Sorry Kazuma but you are going to be our goalie and I will be the center forward Kurama and Hiei will take my sides and you and Touya will be the defense." Yusuke looked confident on his motive and they agreed it could work out, ignoring Kuwabara's constant complaining.

            Suddenly the door creaked open and a very cute man walked in, he had huge fox ears a small fox tail and a heavy Irish accent to add to it, his blue-green eyes didn't nearly complement his good looks, for in fact he was thought of a equal rival in looks with Kurama's Youko side.

            " I am so glad ye guy are here. I finally have a opposing team, hopefully ye guys will be worth my time.." He smiled as he turned telling them they have 10 minutes to et out there and get ready or they shall surely loose. Yusuke looked to his teams giving Hiei a quick lesson, he got up and walked out followed by the others and found them selves in the orb. Surrounded by a thousand screaming fans of soccer, Yusuke felt slightly nervous for a first time ever in front of a large crowd. Taking their positions on the huge soccer field they looked to the opposing team. Noting that the two girls where in this as well. The first as the right forward and the second as the left.

            "Ok you guys Um…. Ready?" Yusuke said looking to each as they nodded. A tall green demon with only one eyes no mouth and four arms walked up and throw the ball into the air, a whistle shrieked in the distance and Kurasaki already had kicked the ball far into the air before Yusuke could even look forward. 

            Jetting to the sides, both girls quick on there feet went at the ball to retrieve it while Kurasaki stood there sneering to Yusuke.

            "Good luck spirit detective… your going to need it.." and with that flipping above him he took after the ball.

            Kuwabara who was standing now terribly scared jumped in the way of the girl with black hair, she held the ball down with her right foot and smiled, a silver aurora radiating off her and down her foot as she screamed aloud. Spear shot! Taking the ball to her foot she kicked it up wards jumping after and performing a amazing stunt of a triple twirl before stopping and allowing her fast moving foot to smack the ball going over 200 mph into the net, practically giving Kuwabara a heart attack.

            "You dumb ass Kuwabara!! Next time stop the ball!!!" Yusuke yelled as he started walking back to his place the ball being brought up by the ref. And the score bored switching to one for the team called the Kurasaki and remaining zero for the detectives. Yusuke spit in the ground and rubbed it with his foot, rubbing his hands together he bent forward a confident look on his face as readied himself for the next part of the game, sweat running down his face he thought to himself. –Damn these girls, they have talent and there spirit energy is outta the roofs. We're going to have some trouble with this one…-


End file.
